


Simalakama

by bonnie_culla



Series: Seven Devils references [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV Hannibal, Poetry, Psychological Torture, Seven Deadly Sins, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_culla/pseuds/bonnie_culla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah sebuah kisah<br/>tentang iblis dan manusia.<br/>Jadi tolong bacalah,<br/>cerita ini dengan seksama. </p><p> </p><p> Prekuel dari fanfic SE7EN.</p><p>edit: art added</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simalakama

**Author's Note:**

> HANNIBAL (c) Thomas Harris; Bryan Fuller; and NBC
> 
> Genre: crime, spiritual, friendship
> 
> Rate: T
> 
> A/N: Fanfic ini SANGAT terinspirasi dari lagu “Seven Devils” by Florence and the Machine. Dianjurkan membaca fanfic SE7EN untuk lebih mengerti makna fanfic ini.  
> Reader discretion advised.
> 
> edit: art added

oOo

Ini adalah sebuah kisah

Tentang iblis dan manusia

Jadi tolong dengarkanlah

Cerita ini dengan seksama

* * *

 

_Iblis itu ada_

_Tanpa dapat kau lihat_

_dengan panca indera_

 

_Iblis ada di sekitarmu_

_‘kan bergidik bulu romamu_

_Jika kau tahu dia di sampingmu._

 

_Iblis tahu apa pikiranmu_

_Tanpa ragu ‘kan dibuatnya_

_Kau terbelenggu_

 

_Iblis dapat merasuk ke dalam jiwa_

_Jika kau lemah dan putus asa._

 

_Iblis tidaklah sempurna_

_Namun manusia bangga_

_dan mengangungkannya._

 

_Iblis sangat membencimu_

_Jika iman menguatkanmu._

 

_Iblis ‘kan selalu memikatmu_

_dengan fantasi fatamorgana._

_Hanya sendirilah dirimu,_

_memilih apel atau bisa._

 

_Tidaklah susah baginya_

_‘tuk membuatmu menjadi sesamanya._

 

_Di sampingmu ia ‘kan selalu ada_

_Sampai habis waktumu yang tersisa._

 

_Iblis itu ada._

_Nanti saat kau bisa melihatnya_

_Mungkin kau tak ‘kan percaya_

_Karena kau sedang mendengarkannya._

* * *

 

Kini kau mengerti semuanya,

_“Bagaimana?”_

_“Takutkah? Cemaskah?”_

_“Ingin lari? Ingin sembunyi?”_

 

Tapi kau harus terus di sini

Untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> my first poetry fic ever. Sebenarnya puisinya sudah lama dibuat sejak pertama kali dengar Seven Devils-nya Florence and the Machine. Tapi pas lihat di draft, kayaknya cocok aja ini jadi prekuelnya fic SE7EN itu. Jadi supaya kerasa fanfic-nya, dirombak beberapa bagian. Semoga poetry fic ini mudah dipahami semuanya. Tidak banyak diksi yang dipakai, soalnya juga tidak terlalu banyak bahan kosa-kata diksi yang saya pahami. Silahkan beri masukkan kalau berkenan. Reviews always be appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> edit: art ini sangat-amat mewakili deskripsi fanfik puisi saya ;w; so beautiful.... <3\. tanpa adanya unsur kesengajaan sama sekali adegan itu sangat amat bersinkronisasi dengan fik ini. so epic... itulah makanya saya merasa perlu menambahkan gambar itu di fik ini.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hari Pembalasan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535467) by [bonnie_culla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_culla/pseuds/bonnie_culla)




End file.
